


chérie rouge

by jessng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Master/Pet, Multi, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, that's implied but lol anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessng/pseuds/jessng
Summary: Chérie.He never really know the meaning of the word until a French speaker came by and defined it for him. It is quite fitting, because he isn’t anything if not a dolly-eyed darling, feisty enough to pose a challenge, pliant and ready to be used once conquered.Really, though, he only likes the name because it sounds like “cherry” — the red kind that tastes artificial and floats at the top of his cocktails.And Keith looks the best in red.





	chérie rouge

_Every man desires three things._

"Ah, yes."

_Money._

"Definitely."

_Power._

"That can be arranged."

_And sex._

"He will see you tomorrow night."

  


He finishes the same time as the phone call, with a hitch of his breath and the bucking of his hips. He lays the phone face-down on his chair in favor of reaching out and stroking black hair. His hand travels down soft skin in a gesture that mimics caressing, pushing up the chin to peer into a pliant mouth, stained white by his release.  Semen and saliva form a string, connecting the tip of his length to swollen red lips. He feels himself on the dampened tongue as his finger rests between wet lips, chuckling when he hears a strangled moan at his action.

"You must be dying to come." His voice reverberates in the darkness of the room, met by a wanton nod. Lotor uses his other hand to pet raven hair, sharp eyes glinting at the fervent mouth around his fingers. "Such a whore, aren't you? So eager for it." An appreciative hum vibrates through his digit, he shoves it further down. "Just want to be filled up everywhere until you're drenched, and even then you won't be satisfied."

His finger is released, warm, wet, and sticky. His hand is held carefully between two smaller ones, tentatively as if he is glass. Lotor's eyes lock with another pair, dazed, fucked-out, and curiously colored with obsidian. There are faint embers of a flame in those eyes, and they spark to life when Lotor's thumb moves along the lower lip. A tiny bobbing of the Adam's apple and the tiny ribbon bow of the red collar indicate swallowing. Shaky lips part,  ragged breaths escape in puffs, needy.

"Fuck me, Lotor."

The plea is blunt and simple, always is, never failing to amuse.

"Always the fiery little one. Show me where you want me."

Almost immediately, the naked body turns around, back arched in a perfect curve, heels digging into the plump ass, positioned like an obedient pet, the way Lotor most prefers.

"In my ass."

The red jewel base of the plug stands out against creamy skin, reflecting what little light is on in the room. Lotor tugs at it, pulling it out to the where it stretches that rim the widest, swallowing every one of the greedy little moans and letting out a grunt himself. He leaves the plug that way and watches as it is gulped back inside before palming the slick skin. His touches absorb in the slightest twitch. His nails dig into a bruise just to see the ribbon bow flutter.

"And what's your magic word, Chérie?"

"Please, let me be your slut."

 

In retrospect, Haxus might be one of his most favored clients thus far, if not the favorite.

The kimono is intentionally loose, hanging low on flushed shoulders and cascading down like a crimson waterfall. Cherry blossoms bloom from the left leg and right arm, scattering until the invisible line dividing red silk and pale skin. A flower of similar kind is woven through raven hair, which has been tied up into a bun, leaving only the bangs and a few stray strands framing the face.

“Why am I wearing this?” Comes the question, coupling with hot breaths on his ears as Lotor fixes the pose, moving the limbs around to recreate the seductiveness he has imagined.

“Because your client wants to see a pretty boy in his country’s traditional attire.”

Really, Lotor enjoys this sight as well. Maybe he will use this kimono again, because he, too, indulges in the prospect of a pretty boy clad in loose feminine clothing. For now, though, he stands back, eyes trained on the sultry image that matches his vision completely ever since he received the request. A satisfied smile mars his lips then, as he walks closer.

He runs his thumb along the cherry-red bottom lip, arousal scorching the finger in a trembling breath.

“Be good to your client, Chérie?”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: [faceitimanasshole](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faceitimanasshole)


End file.
